CS Verdad o Reto
by CSR9909
Summary: Hola a todos este es mi primer Chat Show (Como ya dije siento que esta muy usado pero porque no intentarlo haber que tal queda) y mi segunda historia en este sitio, esta es mi versión, si quieren aparecer en el chat show como un invitado especial dejen un comentario, las reglas y la presentación de los personajes están dentro del primer Personajes: Humanos-Semianimales


_Hola a todos este es mi primer Chat Show (Como ya dije siento que esta muy usado pero porque no intentarlo haber que tal queda) y mi segunda historia en este sitio, esta es mi versión, si quieren aparecer en el chat show como un invitado especial dejen un comentario, las reglas y la presentación de los personajes están dentro del primer episodio. Personajes: Humanos-Semianimales_

_EP.1 Los Nuevos_

Aparece Erick: _**(Vestido con una sudadera negra, unos pantalones de mezclilla negros con una cadena en ellos y unos tennis negros de suela blanca)**_ en una especie de calabozo con sangre es en piso y marcas de garras

**Erick**: Donde estoy –voltea a ver a todo lados-¡Donde esta Nicole!…

**¿?**:-Cayendo- ¡Aqqquuiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Se oye un grito y una silueta cae encima del castaño

**Nicole** _**(Vestida con unos tenis morados de suela blanca, un pantalón negro y una sudadera morada):**_ -Mientras se levanta- ¿Estas bien?

**Erick**: -Adolorido- si, esepto que me rompiste la columna *TT_TT*

**Nicole**: No seas Dramatico no te pasó nada *¬¬*

**Erick**:-se levanta- que asías allá arriba

**Nicole**: Trato de escapar de aquí.

**Erick**: Por cierto que asemos aquí –Mientras se endereza la espalda *se escucha crujido Departe de ella*-

**Nicole**: No lo se, -asustada- ¡Que tal si algún degenerado nos secuestro!

**Erick**: O peor ¡ESTAMOS EN OTRO FIC!

Ambos oyeron un ruido y voltearon a ver quien o que producía el sonido, se sorprendieron al ver que era una pequeña carta.

**Nicole**: -Mientras toma y lee la carta en voz alta- "_Hola OC's que pasa, veo que ya vieron su nuevo apartamento espero que lo disfruten, ya que estran ahí un buen tiempo"_ –Risa malévola-*FD* _"Como no me gusta dejarlos solo y sobre todo hablo por ti Erick, tendrán un pequeña compañía"_

_**Erick**__: -Asustado- ¡Oíste eso!_

_**Nicole**__: ¡SI!, aléjate pervertido._

_**Erick**__: No eso no, lo de la compañía_

_Mientras tanto en otra parte del calabozo varias personas despertaban de un profundo sueño, las preguntas como ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? No se hacían faltar hasta que un chico peli-verde rompió el silencio._

_**Flippy**__: ¡Están todos bien!_

_**Todos:**__ -Unisonó- ¡SI!_

_**Flippy**__: bien, hay qué…_

_**Flipqy**__: Espere, espera porque tu eres el líder._

_Y como es costumbre empezaron a discutir,____Mientras ambos discutían los demás se empezaron a acomodar en el calabozo incluso algunos se empezaron a reír de algunas estupideces que decía el otro. _

_**Giggles**__: -al ver que ya habían pasado 15 minutos y ambos peli-verdes no habían dejado de pelear-Nunca cambian verdad._

_**Cuddles**__: No, nunca cambian….-ve a Erick y a Nicole caminando hacia a ellos- oigan quienes son ellos_

_**Erick:**__ Bien hay esta nuestra compañía_

_**Cuddles:**__ -caminando hacia ellos- Que asen aqui_

_**Nicole, Erick: **__Lo mismo que ustedes _

_Todos voltearon a verlos, esepto flippy y fliqpy quienes seguían es su mundo peleando._

_**Toothy:**__ alguien me puede decir que esta pasando aquí._

_**Nicole:**__ -Muestra la carta- Esta carta nos lo puede explicar_

_**Nicole**__: -leyendo-Bueno adivinen que adivinen que están en un chat show_

_Todos se preguntaban que es un chat show y que les pasaría_

_**Splendid**__: esto me da mala espina_

_Nicole -Leyendo- para los que no sepan que es, es un show donde el publico puede preguntarles o retarle lo que quieran sin esepcion_

_**Cuddles**__: Pero…._

_**Toothy**__: -positivo- Bueno no suena tan malo_

_**Nicole**__ -Leyendo- y quien no lo agá morirá de una forma tan horrible que ni se imaginan._

_**Toothy: -**__asustado- me retracto_

_**Cuddles**__: Bueno es nuestra sentencia_

_**Splendid**__: tienes razón._

_**Nicloe**__: -leyendo y un poco relajada- bien al menos ahí reglas_

_Todos suspiraron aliviados_

_**1. ¡No Hay Reglas!**_

_Todo: -Estilo homero Simpson- ¡DOU!_

_**BUENO LAS REGLAS SON LAS SIGUIENTES**_

_**ES CATEGORIA M ASI QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN POR ELLOS**_

_**PUEDE SER UN INVITADO ESPECIAL O QUE INVITEMOS A ALGUIEN ESPECIAL (ACTOR, DEPORTISTA, CANTANTE, NOSE LO DEJO A SU IMAGUINACION.)**_

_**NO PUDEN SECUESTRAR A LOS PERSONAJE POR MAS DE UN CAPITULO**_

_**NI MATARLOS DEFINITIVAMENTE**_

_**CADA 10 EPISODIOS SERA DE FIESTA (asiendo planes y tal vez ni llegue al 2 espero hacerlo)**_

_**Actualizaciones por semana**_

_**Tal vez estas 2 semanas no pueda actualizar ya que viene exámenes y bueno ya se imaginaran**_

_Nicole: -leyendo- "Pero como no soy tan malo los dejare tranquilos hoy para que se acomode en su nuevo hogar, les deje algo de comer disfruten. Adiós"_

_**Erick: -**__aliviado__**- **__bien al menos estamos tranquilos hoy._

_**Cuddles: **__si eso creo_

_De repente un gran estruendo se escucho en el calabozo_

_**Nicole**__: -Asustada-Que fue eso_

_**Splendid**__: mi estomago. -Con una gota estilo anime en su cabeza-_

_**Giggles: **__si, yo también tengo hambre_

_**Erick: **__La carta decía que dejo comida, vamos a comer_

_Todos asintieron y se dispersaron por el calabozo_

_**Bien acabe el primer episodio Es categoría M lo que quiera es lo que los personajes aran lo que ustedes quierar *Guiño* Espero que comenten y que les guste Csr9909 se despide**_


End file.
